


hold me while you can

by glaringlou



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Car Accident, Desperate Harry, Fluff, Fluffy, Hospital, M/M, Worried Harry, car crash, harry - Freeform, larry - Freeform, louis - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaringlou/pseuds/glaringlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>at that moment he swore he could see the light </p><p>or the one where Louis gets into a car crash and Harry is desperate</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold me while you can

It had been a long day at studio for louis when he was finally on his way home. He knew it was a bad idea to drive when he could barely keep his eyes open, but he didn't want to wait for a cab to take him home to his boyfriend. 

Harry had a day off and of course just then louis has to be at the studio recording. He couldn't remember when was the last time they had a prober cuddle besides sleeping next to each other. 

Yawning, louis turned to the highway and again knew it was a really really bad idea. 

Just as he was going to move his hand to the gear he heard a deafening sound from a honk and next thing he knew was that there was unbearable pain in his head. 

At that moment he swore he could see the light. 

\- 

The white walls of hospital waiting room was enough to bring harry to anxiety. 

He had been waiting for hours to hear about his boyfriend of four years. 

Harry had just came out of shower when he got the call. He didn't recognise the number and therefor didn't think too much about it.   
He should have though, because on the phone was their nearest hospital informing that louis had just got signed in. 

Just as he was about to stand up and go ask about his boyfriends condition, a doctor came to him. 

'Mr. Styles?' The doctor, whose name tag said Mrs. Collins, said. 

'Yes! Yes, that's me! Is he alright? Is my louis okay?' Harry particularly sobbed, he was so desperate to hear if his boyfriend was okay, let alone alive. 

'Mr. Tomlinson is alright, only few bruised bones and a small concussion. He was very lucky, again we see how much using a seatbelt helps' Mrs. Collins said small smile on her lips. 

Harry could have kissed her but that would've been slightly inappropriate since he was here for his boyfriend who happened to be the love of his life, so he just settled for a quick hug and a bone crushing handshake. 

'Thank you, thank you so so much!' When can I see him?'  
He was feeling anxious and completely high of happiness, he couldn't even stand straight. 'Can he come home tonight, please tell me he can!' 

The doctor chucked at him softly. 'Yes, you can go see him but be gentle. Also we think it's for the best if we keep him here for the night so we can observe that his concussion isn't anything too solemn.' 

She slowly turned around and gestured harry to follow her. 

When they got to a door that no doubt leads to his lover, Harry's hands were shaking and he could hear his heartbeat in his ears, the bounding almost deafening. 

Opening the door, Mrs. Collins slowly walked away, but not before giving Harry's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. 

Harry turned to walk in to the room where louis was bound to be found. 

The first look at his lover brought tears to his eyes and a chocked sob ripped out of him. 

That seemed to be enough to take louis attention because next thing harry knew was that his name was being called. 

'Harry. Harry, love. Please don't cry, I'm okay.' Louis voice cracked at the end and he too was in the verge of tears. 

Harry quickly rushed to his lover and started landing kisses all over his face. He was so happy that louis was alive and well. 

'I love you so so much. Never scare me like that again okay?' 

Louis took a hold of Harry's face and brought him in for a soft kiss. 

After pulling away they just gazed into each other's eyes for awhile. 

'Im sorry. I love you too and I really am sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Hell I didn't even mean to get in a crash in the first place. But what matters now is that I'm here and you are here and we are both alive. I love you so much.' 

harry was full on sobbing now, snot all over his face and to louis he still looked better than ever. 

'Come on love don't cry. It's okay' 

After a few shooting words, Harry's tears stopped and only quiet sniffing was heard.

'I thought I lost you. I can't lose you I can't I love you so much I just can't' 

'I know, me neither. I love you and I can't live without you.' 

And that's how the rest of the evening was spent. Louis whispering reassuring words to harry and both of them finally falling asleep from pure exhaustion. 

And that's exactly how Mrs. Collins found them few hours later.   
Harry cuddled to louis side, still half sitting in a hospital chair. Their fingers intertwined, tear stains visible on their rosy cheeks. 

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! this is my second one shot and I know it's hella short but ya know.. it is what it is ;)  
> pls leave feedback and kudos  
> -venla


End file.
